


What you call insanity, I call inspiration

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), stroke of inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Did you know Kori is a weaver?---A sewing spindle sat idle on the grass outside the free company house. Kori sat beside it his circle on his lap needle stuck half through the piece he had been working on. One hand was up to ear and his face was contorted in a mix of stress and thoughtfulness.





	What you call insanity, I call inspiration

A sewing spindle sat idle on the grass outside the free company house. Kori sat beside it his circle on his lap needle stuck half through the piece he had been working on. One hand was up to ear and his face was contorted in a mix of stress and thoughtfulness. 

“Does anyone have any fleece?” he projected through the linkpearl praying that someone on this star had it. He had half a mind to go out to the Steppe and sheer some sheep himself. 

“I might have a few,” Tal’s rough voice came back to him, “How many do you need?”

“All of them,” Kori said, his tail flicking in excitement, “And if anyone has mortar I’ll take that too.”

“That’s a negative for both, friendo,” Coraclaw chimed into the linkpearl.  

Kori bit his lip in thought, “Thanks boss. I think I can manage with what I have.”

Strewed in front of him across the yard were all kinds of threads and cloths and reagents. He had chocobo feathers, crow feathers, linen, straw, cotton thread, a few iron rivets here and there. If anyone stopped by and saw the mess they would be very concerned. 

“Rua wants to know what you’re up to Kori. They’re...I think they’re calling you insane, hang on,” Tal’s voice faded and Kori assumed he was trying to translate his sibling’s mimes. 

“Tell Rua, ‘what you call insanity, I call inspiration.’ The house if going to look so good after this,” Kori dropped his hand from his ear and picked up his needle once more. 

Sometime in the middle of the night he had had a stroke of genius and decided that they needed new wallpaper for the house. But was he going to buy it? Of course not. This master weaver was going to hand stitch the best wallpaper Eorzea had ever seen. He picked up one of the golden chocobo feathers and very carefully stitched it into place with the others. They were going to love this.

Kori was so concentrated on his stitching that he did not notice the mail moogle that had approached him until it sat on his hands. 

“Oh,” was all he had to say as it very grumpily handed him the package from Tal, “Thanks.”

He watched it fly off with a huff and then hastily removed the fleece from its confines. Time to turns these buckets of fluff into thread and then turn that thread into cloth and then turn that cloth into wallpaper. ….It was going to be a long night but Kori was determined. 

He scooted over to his spinning wheel and loaded up the first bucket of fleece. Might as well start sooner than later. 

The sun had set at some point, Kori wasn’t fully aware. He had just finished spinning the last of the fleece into thread and decided it was time for a break. Standing up to stretch out his back, Kori stifled a yawn behind a gloved hand. It really was getting late and he could always finish this tomorrow. But he was so close to done he might as well continue on. 

Static echoed in the air for a moment and then a whoosh as someone teleported home. It was Tal, closely followed by Rua. They must have finished whatever adventure the two of them had been on today. Rua took one look around the yard and stopped they foot, gesturing wildly at the stew strewn about. 

“I don’t think they like the mess you’ve made,” Tal translated as he carefully watched Rua’s movements. 

“I could have figured that one out. I promise I’ll clean it all up when I’m done,” Kori said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. The mess had definitely gotten bigger then before, when did that happen. 

Rua’len marched over to him and pointed at the sun then to Kori then to the mess and back to the sun again. 

“I know it’s taking me forever to make this wallpaper but I promise it’ll be worth it,” Kori smiled and patted Rua on the head. 

They pulled away from him quickly shaking their head starting the pointing all over again, this time face pulled into a look of frustration as they pointed more furiously.

“I think they’re asking when you’re going to be done because it’s already late,” Tal cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, “Also they don’t like to be touched.”

“Oh shit right sorry, forgot about that,” Kori said and then shifted his weight looking down at the half finished piece, “Uh...I’ll definitely finish and clean everything up tonight. It’ll be spick and span in the morning. Like never ever happened. You have my word.” 

That seemed to please Rua because they smiled softly and nodded at him before heading into the house with Talrael following behind. They two were inseparable. Kori didn’t blame them, after having been separated at birth they had a lot of years to catch up on. He watched the door close behind them and figured they were off to bed before he sat back down on the grass, tailing curling around his legs to keep him warm. Time to turns this thread into cloth. 

Morning came and the front yard was still a hot mess. Coraclaw teleported in first thing in the morning, having been out all night doing who knows what, and was the first to find Kori huddled over his station fast asleep. The other’s woke up shortly after and huddled around him curious as to what to do next. Rua started to pick up the scattered items, most of them empty or broken by this point. Coraclaw turned to ask someone to find him a marker so he could draw on Kori’s face. It was Tirris who, after waddling outside late to find the commotion, decided to just start poking at Kori until he stirred. 

“Mmm Jacke you’re so nibble with that blade,” Kori mumbled and Tirris poked him once more making come to fully with a startled yelp. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Coraclaw gave him a wicked smile. 

“M-morning?” Kori looked around utterly confused by the sudden daylight, wasn’t it just dark out a moment ago?

“Rua would like you to know that they are thankful you didn’t catch a cold but also that you did not keep your promise,” Tal stated flatly as he discarded a broken mortar jar. 

Promise? What promise? Kori’s sleep deprived brain started to put the pieces together. Broken crafting items, sunlight, a promise made to Rua. That’s right! The wallpaper! 

Kori jumped up suddenly making Rua drop whatever they had been holding. He lifted the fabric that had been laying on his lap when he dozed and held it up to the sun. It shone brightly, the golden chocobo feathers he had stitched into it glinted in the light on their yellow backdrop. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It almost brought tears to his eyes. 

“I finished it!” he exclaimed to the crowd showing off his masterpiece. 

“It’s beautiful,” Tirris said, clapping her hands together in excitement. 

“Can’t wait for it to burn my retinas every time I come home,” Coraclaw said, but he had a look of amusement on his face that negated his words completely. 

Rua walked up and slowly felt up the fabric, eyeing the craftsmanship, before gesturing behind themself at the chocobo stable and then running a hand gently down the wallpaper.  

“They..”Tal started.

“I think I can guess on this one,” Kori cut him off with a smile and then a large yawn. 

“You should get some sleep,” Tal patted him on the back, “You did good.” 

“Told you guys I wasn’t insane,” Kori pouted as he was shuffled towards the door. 

“You are still definitely insane,” Coraclaw called towards him as he bent to help Rua finish cleaning. 

“Never,” Kori mumbled and he barely made it across the threshold before he passed out from exhaustion. 

Last thing he remember seeing was the yellow glint of the wallpaper before everything was black again and he was snoozing like the tired, happy, kitten he was. 


End file.
